


"Rookie" Knight, Not Quite

by KairaKara101



Category: HIT - Heroes of Incredible Tales (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, F/M, Magic, Monsters, Seraphim, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Lucas Handel is the Third Son of the Handel Family. Though if you asked him, he'd tell you that he's just Lucas, protector of the people.





	"Rookie" Knight, Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the mobile app game, HIT or Heroes of Incredible Tales. This is completely self-indulgent and my own take on the story that can be found within. It doesn't follow the story completely as I added some backstory and all of the other characters all have different backgrounds as well. Anyway, Enjoy!

“Do you have to go?” A female voice questions as she lays a hand on his metal armor. He leans down and kisses her forehead gently. His twin swords are sheathed on his back. His gloved hand caresses her face. 

“Yes, but I promise I'll try my hardest to come back to you.” He said with a small smile. She looks away sadly but after a second or two she turns back to him with a weak smile. “Thank you. It means a lot, your support.” 

“Stay safe... and come back to me.” She says holding onto his hand. He gives her a chaste kiss on the lips before stepping back. He turns to the six people that were standing nearby watching the scene with varied emotions. He walks over to them and gives them a small smile.

“I'll be off, my Lady.” He says with a cocky grin. A young woman with lilac eyes nods with a faint smile.

“Remember what I asked of you and trust in your skills. We'll be waiting for your safe return.” The woman says as the others behind her give him, encouraging smiles. He turns back to the woman with sea green eyes and dark green hair. He gives her one last kiss on the hand before hopping onto his horse.

****

Entering the Capital City of Intera is a sight to behold, especially for someone who has lived in the countryside since their birth. The high walls that surround the city are made of stone. He has his horse trot inside the gates at a steady pace. His silver-green eyes are covered by his metal helmet. The citizens of the city glance up at him as he rides past. He comes to a stop at the barracks and hops off his horse. He pats the horse's head gently and feeds it a carrot. 

“I'll be back so don't go running off. Unless it is to play with the children.” He says to the horse, patting the horse's head once more. He ties the reins to the fence before walking off towards the direction of the military command rooms. He pulls out a letter from one of his pockets and frowns at it. He takes a deep breath before walking inside. He walks up to the person working behind the desk. The person glances up from their work and gives him a tired smile.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hello. How are you?” He questions, returning a smile. The receptionist's smile grows bigger.

“I'm well. Thank you.”

“So, I'm new around here and I was told to report to Instructor Erna?” He answers softly, “Do you know where I can find her?” The receptionist nods.

“Instructor Erna has just returned from a meeting with Commander Baldemar. If you wait here a moment, I could go and fetch her for you.” 

“Ah, that would be great, thank you,” he says smiling gently, “I'll just wait over there out of the way.” The receptionist gives him a nod before they push themselves up out of their chair to locate Erna. He goes over to the wall and leans against it pulling out a letter with the Handel family wax seal.

It seemed strange that his family would send him a letter after so long, especially since they've made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with his mother and him. He opens the letter and read its contents once more.

_Lucas,_

_I hope you are doing well when you receive this. As your father, I order you to report to Erna in the Capital City of Intera. It is time you stop running from your responsibilities as one of my sons. I've already sent the paperwork in so you must report lest you wish to be considered a traitor to the kingdom. Best of luck to you, Lucas. And remember that you represent the Handel family wherever you go._

_Best of luck,_  
_Lord Handel_

Lucas folds the letter and stuffs it into his pocket with a frown. Out of all times to get into contact with him, it was to merely order him to leave his current life to further the Handel family's goals. He sighs before he glances up at the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Pushing himself off the wall he gives Erna a salute at attention. 

“You must be the Handel kid,” Erna says grinning, “hmm, I hope you live up to the letter of recommendation.” Lucas nods in response. Erna motions him to follow. Lucas gives the receptionist a grateful nod before he follows after Erna, “You're good at following orders?”

“I believe so, ma'am,” Lucas replies as he takes in his surroundings. Noting all of the ways to escape should the need ever arise. 

“Well then, it seems you have your gear so we won't need to get any for you,” Erna states as she leads him to the training grounds to meet with the other knights, “For now, we'll get you comfortable and transitioned into being a knight for the kingdom.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Lucas replies as Erna introduces him to the other trainees before disappearing. Lucas spends the rest of the day getting to know his fellow knights. From what he manages to gather in those few hours is that there have been many monster attacks and the Imperial forces have managed to only repel the invaders. Lucas frowns as he glances up at the sky. There was something going on. If he took the information he already knows and adds it to the rumors and info from the knights here, there was something else going on. Lucas found his new “home” for the unforeseeable future as he stays under the kingdom's thumb. 

Lucas feels slimy being here. His real duty was back in his little village with the others. Him being here was merely an obligation to his estranged father and his threat hidden in letter form. Lucas scoffs as he removes his armor. His father thinks he can make him do things, but he's highly mistaken. The only reason Lucas is here is for their sake. He couldn't afford being accused of treason against the Kingdom and by his real orders he took on his father's orders to join. They needed to know what was going on and Lucas had the perfect cover to do undercover work for his Lady.

There was probably some honor or dignity that should bother Lucas for being a double agent but he couldn't really see the problem since his job was to protect the people first and foremost. He wonders why briefly why his estranged father decided now was a good time to send him into knighthood. Usually, being a child of the Handel family one would have been sent to become a Knight at squire age. Lucas shakes his head and decides to worry about it later. For now, he needs to establish himself as a reliable knight among his fellow peers. Which shouldn't be much of a problem from what he has seen. Everyone is pretty nice and he's pretty good at fitting in.

****

Four months later.

Lucas stands and wipes the sweat from his forehead grinning at his fellow knight when someone comes over to him. The other knight pats his shoulder before leaving the sparing ring. Lucas takes the note and thanks to the messenger before glancing down at the letter. His eyes narrow on the Archmage's wax seal. Breaking the seal, Lucas's eyes scan the content. Pursing his lips he straightens up and sheaths his twin swords and goes to clean up to meet with the distinguished Archmage. So things are starting to move once more, Lucas feels a grin form out of amusement. Let the political games begin.

Lucas knocks on the Archmage's door and waits for permission to enter before walking inside and standing at attention. The purple haired Archmage turns to study him from head to toe.

“Hmm..., I suppose you will have to do,” she states after her initial study of him, “what's your name Knight?”

“Lucas Handel, ma'am,” Lucas replies staring straight ahead.

“Handel?” she echoes in surprise, “from the Handel Family?”

“Yes, ma'am. I'm the third son,” Lucas states evenly resting his hands behind his back. Her eyes glance at him with curiosity.

“I wasn't aware Lord Handel had a third son,” she points out, “in any case, I'm Archmage Adel and I am recruiting you for a mission.” Lucas stares at Adel waiting patiently for her to continue.

“I need to you investigate Gross Farm for anything suspicious. I believe there may the be reason for the increase of monsters invading. You shall look into it,” Adel orders calmly as Lucas nods slowly.

“And should I report my findings to you and Commander Baldemar?” Lucas inquires tilting his head briefly. Adel frowns and shakes her head in response.

“Report your findings to me only, Knight Handel,” Adel orders calmly, “you will be under my orders.”

“Understood, Archmage,” Lucas replies stoically, “if that is all, I shall depart immediately.” Her eyes widen in surprise.

“That is all, Knight Handel,” Adel answers watching him as he bows and turns on his heels to disappear from her presence. Lucas stares straight ahead as he walks to his room in the barracks to gather his supplies. Lucas frowns as he packs his bag for the trip. Nothing really other than the necessary items. He can forage for food when he's out in the wilds. 

Gross Farm? It will be interesting to find out what Gross Farm holds in terms of information he could send back to his Lady. Though, he knows he's going to put the fact that Archmage Adel isn't keen on working with Commander Baldemar on his report to his Lady. He should also keep an eye on their communications. Hmm... that does bring an issue. Lucas can't be in two or three places at once. He grins as he saddles up his horse and departs for Gross Farm. 

Once he's far enough that no one would see him, he pulls out a whistle and blows on it even though it doesn't emit any sound. It takes no longer than a minute for two elves to be seen next to his horse.

“Letiv, Rasi, I have a mission for the two of you,” Lucas states calmly. He glances down at the elves with a fond smile, “I want eyes on Commander Baldemar and Archmage Adel.”

“Understood, my Lord,” Letiv and Rasi answers in unison before disappearing. Lucas makes his way to Gross Farm. 

“Time to see what's brewing,” Lucas mutters quietly to himself.


End file.
